One Visit
by MrGlass8002
Summary: Do not own any of the lyrics. Do not own Teen Titans. Own only The Angel. Rated M just to be safe. Read and Review please. Instructive criticism welcome. Flames are not. Don't like don't read. No idea what to categorize it as. RaeXOC paring. Part2? Y or N


_We have no future_

_Heaven wasn't made for me_

_We burn ourselves to hell_

_As fast as it can be_

_And I wish that I_

_Could be the king_

_Then I'd know that I am not alone_

**A strange shadow slipped from the corner of the room and walked softly over to Raven's bed kneeling down and gently touching her cheek with its gloved hand. The being wore a black trench coat, black cloths with a hood hanging over its head. The shadows hid the beings eyes well but if one could see the creature you would see that it was blind, a white strap of cloths wrapped around its head three times, no more, no less. Light blood stains gently caressed the cloth over the eyes, the look on the demons face was not of hatred or any vile though but of the purest affection. He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on her cheek, she didn't move, her chest rose and fell gently, he was careful not to wake her. He loved her for who and what she was, ever since he had first seen her so long ago he had fell in love with this girl, hoping that maybe one day she would be his bride but he knew how selfish a thought like that was. **

_I would've told her then_

_She was the only thing_

_That I could love, in this dying world_

_But the simple word, of love itself_

_Already died and went away_

**He sat softly on her bed barely moving it or making a sound, the bed uttered not a sound as if nothing had sat upon it. It was his magic, it was the shadows themselves that served him and did his bidding and for now he wanted to look in on his lost love. He had watched her on all of her adventures with her new friends, the green boy, the metal boy, the strange alien girl and the noble fighter, the leader. He had been there when her father had tried to take this world but they had won. The whole time he sat in the darkness knowing that nothing could defeat her truely, but something was coming, the shadows whispered of a terrible Lord, a evil Darkness, The Cleansing Flame, a blackend soul was on the horizon and he wept for his love. He wept for her everyday until now and now that he was beside her he wept softly for her again. He knew that with this darkness would come her death, a beautiful angel's life snuffed out violently by one solid stroke of the blade. **

_Lie to me, cry to me, give to me_

_I would_

_Lie with me, die with me, give to me_

_I would_

_Keep all your secrets wrapped in dead hair always_

**She knew he was there, she knew that he visited her every other night, although most nights he stood silently in the corner among the shadows and creeping things his soft black eyes twinkling in the moon light, or maybe they where softly glowing on their own. She knew not who he was nor what he was but she knew he held great affection for her because everytime he had appeared before her she had never felt threatned nor had she ever felt such peace and comfort. Knowing that a dark angel watched over her in the night, knowing that someone was there to keep away the creeping things had made her sleep better than ever before. She also knew that tonight he was sad, his sadness seemed to wash through the room and even the shadows weeped for thier master, because of his pain, but what was this terrible burden he carried with him tonight? **

_I hope that we die holding hands_

_for always_

_I hope that we die holding hands_

_for always_

_I hope that we die holding hands_

**She wanted to raise up in bed and comfort him. She wanted to try to take his sadness away and toss it into the waters above thier tower but she was scared for the first time of what he would truely do if he found she knew. Would he reject her? Suddenly he stood and she knew her time was short, she jumped from her bed and wrapped her arms loving around his waist and hugged him tight. He had gone rigid at first but then she felt his gloved hand gently slide over hers and close around her hand. He turned and she looked up into his bandaged face and gasped softly, he had been wounded somehow and it was a terrible wound, a scaring wound. She ran her softly hand gently over his cold face and he leaned into her touch as if he had been dying for this moment for so long but had given up on such a thing. **

_If I was your vampire,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have each other_

_Until the sun._

_If I was your vampire,_

_Death waits for no one._

_Hold my hands_

_Across your face,_

_Because I think_

_Our time has come._

**He had yearned for her soft touch for as long as he could remember and now he had got his chance to feel it, if only once he had gotten his chance to feel her embrace and slowly, slowly he felt her lips touch his. He kissed back with the passion of years of wanting behind it. He embraced her gently and held her close savoiring the moment, he could not see her the way he wanted to for he had been wounded in her defense, his eyes had been taken from him by The Cleansing Flame for trying to protect her but it was a small price to pay. Was he really going to let such a demon take his love away from him? He pulled the glove away from his hand and gently touched her pale skin, his hand gently going over her face, her eyes had closed and allowed his hand to travel along her jaw line and across her cheek. She was as beautiful as he remembered, more now than she ever was before because for tonight she was his.**

_This was never my world_

_You took the angel away_

**He held her and she held him for an eternity, or so it seemed, and so he wished. Finally he felt her pull back and knew she was looking at him, he parted his lips to speak but felt her place a finger against them silently shushing him. He obeyed and any words that where fighting to the surface where instantly sent back to the depths of his mind. They laid together holding and caressing one another, her hands exploring his body and his doing the same. She touched his bare skin and electricity seemed to shoot through him and at once he knew he had to have her, but no he could not do such a thing to one so pure. To one he loved. For he was impure and blackness clung to him like a thick slimy mucus, he always felt dirty and evil but something about her seemed to wash away his filth and for once he felt like a angel from the heavens. He heard her softly whimpers and the darkness surrounded them. He would make her his tonight, but he did not want to taint her, she whispered softly to him to not worry and he was lost in her voice. He took her, gently and lovingly he took her for his own and only his. **

_pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear_

_pray your life was just a dream_

_the cut that never heals_

_pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream_

**They lay together for sometime after and held each other, he held her close not wanting to let go of her afraid that if he did she would fall into the abyss and never be free. She held onto him afraid that if she let go she would wake up and find it was all a dream and that she was alone again in the world. He whispered things to her that pass between such lovers, soft things, gentle things spoke from the heart and she smiled and whispered tender things back to him. He gently kissed her again, her soft lips gently pushed agianst his. He knew that he would never let the darkness have her, he knew now that he would fight for her and give everything for her even if she wouldn't take him after such a battle he would give everything for the one he loved. He smiled softly and held her closer as she slept, having drifted into slumber just moments ago after kissing him. It was his doing to be honest, he had made her sleep because he knew he would have to leave her, but for the moment, just for the moment he wanted to lay with her and if nothing else pretend that he had something to keep him in this mortal world. He had felt her soft love in her kiss, in her soft words and in her body, now was the calm before the storm. He saw what no one else could see, the storm on the horizan building with each passing day. He held her tighter and slept beside her, tonight he would spend with his lover, tomorrow he would fight for her.**

_Sweet dreams are made of these._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas._

_Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you._

_Some of them want to get used by you._

_Some of them want to abuse you._

_Some of them want to be abused._

_**TO BE CONTINUED?**_


End file.
